Attack on Titan Episode 25 after the wall - An EreMika FanFic
by MikasaFan
Summary: "I'm glad you came back" The story continues after Mikasa speaks these words to Eren, leaving Eren with a certain look on his face. What's going on through their minds at this exact moment.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer* I do not own this image. All credits go to original owner._

_This part leaves off of the anime where Eren is recovering after his battle with Annie. I've always wanted to write a story about what I wanted to happen after Mikasa tells Eren that she's glad that he came back and he has a certain look on his face that could mean anything. If you couldn't already tell, I ship Eren and Mikasa hard. I know that someone already beat me to their version of this part of the anime, but I wanted to interpret my version. I recommend that you read "I'm glad you came back" written by CaptainKruger as this author's version is really great and it also gave me some insight on what I wanted to write." Enjoy! - MikasaFan_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - After the wall  
**

"I'm glad….. you came back." Mikasa whispered to Eren while holding his hand with her own.

Eren sat up in his bed, the light coming through the window shone on Mikasa's jet black hair as she sat in wooden chair beside Eren. As Eren gazed at Mikasa for some reason, she looked beautiful, almost angelic in this light. Her words rang in his head over and over again.

_'I didn't realize how much Mikasa really cares for me. __All this time, I just thought the she was being overly protective because she felt that she needed to repay a debt of me saving her years ago. Tch, come on, like I'd ever expect her to repay me for something like that. I mean, it was the right thing to do, so it's not like I expected anything back from her.'_

Suddenly, it hit him.

_'Maybe she cares for me more than just family? It would explain why she's been clingier, holding my hand any chance she gets, and her blushing…. I've never saw Mikasa blush until now.'_

All this time while Eren is exploring his thoughts about Mikasa. Mikasa herself is lost in her own thoughts.

_'How do I really feel about Eren?__' I've always said that he's family, and I've always felt this way. Recently, whenever anyone mentions that he's my boyfriend or special friend, I always feel flushed. Does this mean that I care for him more than just a brother? I mean, I've always cared for him, ever since he saved my life all those years ago, but I've known deep down that I've also had this other feeling I couldn't quite place. Do I love him? Does he only think of me as a sister?'_

Eren notices that Mikasa is deep in thought, her eyes fixated on her hands holding his. He can't help but feel that she is also fighting some kind of turmoil deep down inside.

"Mikasa?" whispers Eren as he looks at her with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Eren, What is it?" as she is snapped out of her own thoughts. She can't help but feel flustered as her eyes meet with his beautiful green eyes.

He looks away, feeling nervous about what he's about to say next. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." replies Mikasa, shifting herself in her chair, letting go of his hand, feeling uneasy about what Eren is going to ask.

"Well, I don't really know how to ask you this, but I'm going to try my best to get it out." he blushes. "Mikasa, how do you feel about me?"

"Feel... about you?" Mikasa murmurs under her breath, she moves her red scarf up to hide her blush. "I really care for you because you are family. The only family I have left, Eren."

"Oh." Eren sighs

"Is that all you feel about me!?" he grumbles as he furrows his brow and crosses his arms.

Mikasa shot back "Well, how am I suppose to feel about you, Eren!? What do you expect me to say!?"

"You can't hide the fact that you've been clingier and that you always turn red around me when someone mentions that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. So, how do you really feel about me, Mikasa!?" Eren snaps.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

Mikasa finally spoke "Eren, how do YOU feel about me?"

"HEY!" he shouts at her as he crosses his arms and frowns. "That's not fair I asked you FIRST!"

"I suppose you're right." she smiled as she leaned forward placing her hand on her lap.

"Eren…. at first, I only thought of you as family, but I've realized, when I thought I was going to lose you, all those times, that there was something more. I mean, I couldn't place how I really felt about you… not just as family, but something more than that. What I'm really trying to say Eren is…. I love you….. and I want to be with you. I've never planned on coming out to you because I felt that you only cared about me as your sis-"

Before Mikasa could finish her sentence, Eren places his finger over her scarf covered mouth, looks her straight in her eyes and says.

"Mikasa, it's true. All this time, I haven't looked at you as anything else but my sister."

Mikasa slightly gazes downward toward her lap and replies quietly.

"Oh. I see. Well Ere-"

Eren cuts her off again.

"Mikasa, I'm not finished. Like I just said, it's true that all this time I only cared for you as my sister, but I've always repressed a feeling that I've had deep down inside. From the first time I saved you from those monsters, I've felt something for you. I didn't know what that feelings meant at that time. I was confused. All these times, when you saved me, I've been a jerk to you. Those moments, my heart was conflicted with the fact that I still didn't know what my feelings for you meant and most important of all, I should have been the one protecting you, not the other way around. That's why I acted the way I did, I should be a man and protect you, Mikasa. I'm sorry. I realize now that you protect me because you love me."

Eren pulls Mikasa's scarf off her lips and places his hand on her chin and gently lifts her head up until their eyes meet each other.

"Mikasa, after today, I will protect you. It's not because I have to, it's because I want to, it's because I need you to be by my side forever, it's because….. I love you, Mikasa."

Eren turning red as he says those words, something he never thought he would say to Mikasa.

Mikasa's eyes swells up with tears.

"Oh Eren, I've always dreamed that you would say those words to me. Up until now, it has always just been a dream." she reaches for his hand. "Eren, I'm so happy."

Eren looks deep into Mikasa's eyes and gently cups her cheek and smiles "Mikasa...I love you."

Eren leans in and kisses Mikasa, finally showing their true feelings for one another.

* * *

_Well, that's my first fanfic story of Attack on Titan EreMika style. I hope you enjoyed and I apologize for any grammatical errors as I haven't written a story before. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Based on reviews and suggestions, I may continue with more chapters from this story. Again, also based on your reviews, I may also write a new story starting from Chapter 50 of the Manga. I would also like to give a special thanks to nuni411 and sentinel07 for the great advice in revision of my story. If it weren't for their insight, I wouldn't have turned out the way it is now.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2. I've been busy with work and have been trying to come up with content to keep you all yearning for more. When work winds down, I'll try to keep adding chapters every 1-2 weeks. Also, I am still working a re-write of chapter 50 and a continuation after, so be on a look out for that. Again, thank you all for everything! Enjoy! - MikasaFan_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mikasa gazes at Eren as he rests on his bed, exhausted and content after devouring his meal; she watches his chest rising up and down with each breath he takes. Her face still flushed from their conversation.

She walks to the window to enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze coming in. As she looks out the window, she realizes that it's getting late, as the light from the sun is quickly fading.

_'I better get cleaned up and ready for dinner myself. I should let Eren rest, he won't be going anywhere for a while.'_

Mikasa picks up Eren's meal tray on the table next to his bed and heads toward the door, as she's about to exit, she looks back at him. She watches the smile creep across his sleeping face.

Mikasa smiles at the sight.

_'Eren loves me.' _She thinks to herself as she turns and shuts the door behind her.

* * *

The sun is setting, painting vivid orange hues across the sky. Armin and Jean are walking the stone path back to the mess hall after a long afternoon of questioning by the Military Police.

"Geez, that was rough. I thought that would never end!" grumbles Jean as he stretches his arms up and places his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was going to be that brutal. I guess it can't be helped since our plan practically destroyed half the district." Armin grins and scratches his head.

As Armin and Jean reach the steps of the mess hall, they run into Mikasa who is on her way out.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouts, "Did you have dinner yet? Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, hey!" she replies. "I haven't had dinner yet." She places her hand on her stomach as it churns. "I just got back from taking care of Eren and I was dropping off his meal tray. I was planning on going back to the womans barracks to freshen up and then come back for dinner. I'll join you then if you're still here."

"Hey Mikasa, d-d-do you have any p-plans after dinner? Do you want to hang out?" Jean blushes, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry. I need to return to the infirmary after dinner. Eren is still recovering. He needs me to take care of him after all." She responds, staring blankly back at him.

"What the hell!" Is there something going on with you and Eren!? What does he have that I don't?" he blurts out with jealousy.

"It's not like that…." She pulls up her scarf to cover her blush, looking away to cover up her lie. "He's family." Mikasa knowing full well they are now "more than family."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for snapping. Maybe when you have time, we can hang out." Jean replies, kicking at the ground beneath him.

"Yeah, maybe." She mumbles quietly

"Well, I better get going before it gets too late and we miss dinner. I'll see you both in a bit." She quickly turns and hurries up the path back to the barracks.

As soon Mikasa is out of sight, Jean quickly turns to Armin and grabs him by the shoulders.

"Do you know anything about Eren and Mikasa? Are they a couple? They both seem very close."

"Not that I know." Replies Armin as he shrugs his shoulders.

Armin walks to the steps and sits down, the wood creaking beneath him.

"I do know that she was adopted into Eren's family when we were kids. They never truly acted like brother and sister, being that she's only lived with them for a year before the fall of Wall Maria. She seemed a bit more motherly toward him, always looking after him. I knew Eren before I met Mikasa. She just appeared one day. I don't know where she lived or who her family was prior. I never thought to ask because I wanted to respect her feelings. She always seemed to have this emptiness in her eyes."

Jean walks over to the steps next to Armin and leans over the railing.

"I see." Jean murmurs as he looks down at his feet. "I've noticed that emptiness, but whenever Eren is around that emptiness goes away and she seems happy. Though, I always found it strange that she's always by his side. That's why I asked if they were a couple."

"Well, I can't blame Mikasa for never wanting to leave Eren's side, they only have each other." Armin replies.

Jean looks up at the evening sky, watching the stars slowly fade into view as the last gleam of day light disappears.

"And what's the deal with the red scarf?"

"I actually don't know the story or significance about that either. Armin pauses, staring at the same sky.

"I do know the scarf once belonged to Eren. He had already given it to her before she moved in. What ever happened during that time must've been something significant because I've rarely seen her without it."

Armin crosses his arms and stares at Jean.

"Why the sudden interest in Eren and Mikasa?"

Jean looks back at Armin and grins.

"Well, if it isn't obvious, I'm in love with Mikasa. The reason I ask is that I was hoping they weren't together and that maybe I would have chance with her. Do you think she'd be interested in me?"

"I'm not sure to be honest." Armin replies as he stands up.

"I can't see Mikasa being interested in anyone. If you ask me, you have nothing to lose in trying. The worst that will happen is that she rejects you."

Armin stares at Jean straight in the eyes.

I'll tell you this much, Eren wouldn't like it all if you and Mikasa were to date let alone you just asking her out. You think getting with Mikasa would be worth having to deal with Eren?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Although, I think it would be fun rubbing it in his face that I'm dating his precious Mikasa." Jean smirked.

As they make their way into the mess hall, Armin pats Jean on the back.

"Yeah, well if you do, it's your funeral."

* * *

__If you like this chapter, please fav and write a review! Thanks!__


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It's been super crazy so I haven't had the time to put it together. Now that it's finally done, I hope you all enjoy! I've already started the outline for Chapter 4 so I'm hoping that I can publish it soon as well. Enjoy - MikasaFan_

* * *

_'I can't believe all that's happened today. It almost seems like a dream.'_

Steam fills the bathroom, hot water cascades Mikasa's toned body; she replays the day's events in her mind.

"Eren loves me!" she squealed out loud, smiling ear to ear. "I can't believe we kissed….. I need to hurry so that I can spend more time with him."

"What's this?" a familiar voice appeared out of nowhere. "You and Eren kissed? You don't say!"

_'SHIT!' _Mikasa thought she was alone. She assumed everyone would be having dinner. Her heart sank; she wasn't sure if she was ready for anyone to know about her and Eren.

"Sasha… is that you?" she calls out, hoping what she heard was just her imagination.

"Yup!" shouts Sasha, popping her head through the shower curtain.

"Ahhh!" Misaka screams at the sudden intrusion. She quickly throws a punch at Sasha's face, sending her crashing into the wall behind her.

"Owwwwww…. You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Sasha cries as she gets up rubbing her check. _'Geez, she's even scary when she's in love.' _

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Mikasa steps out of the shower while wrapping a towel around her. Shouldn't you be at the mess hall? I'm surprised that you of all people would not be eating dinner right now!"

"I forgot something, so I came back to the barracks to get it." Sasha replies, scratching her head. She walks to the wall next to Mikasa and leans her back on it. "I noticed the shower was being used and so I decided to investigate. That's when I overheard you talking to yourself about the kiss you had with Eren. So…. was it good?"

Mikasa stood in silence, still in disbelief that Sasha found out about her and Eren. _'Damn, I can't believe she heard me. What the hell am I supposed to do now!'_

She walked over to Sasha and leaned against the wall next to her.

"That wasn't meant for you to hear." She grumbles, crossing her arms. Her face flushed with a mixture of both embarrassment and anger. "But if you must know… yes, it was better than good. I mean… it was the first time I've ever been kissed."

"OH! How exciting! Your first kiss!" Sasha shrieks, jumping up and down while clapping. "So how'd it happen?" she inquires, leaning over placing her hands on her knees.

"Well, I'd rather not say; no one else knows about this." Mikasa looks away, running her hand through her wet hair. _'Armin doesn't even know and he's our best friend.'_

"OH PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME!" Sasha chortled. She gets up to face Mikasa, grabbing on to her shoulders.

"I promise I won't tell anyone! I'll even give you a piece of the meat I stole from the quarter master."

"Food!" Mikasa sneered, swatting away Sasha's hands. She stood up and shot an icy stare at Sasha. "Is that what you came back for?!"

"Mmmmhmmm!" mumbles Sasha, already stuffing a piece in her mouth, oblivious of the death stare she's receiving.

"Doesn't surprise me," Mikasa smirks, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, we confessed our love to each other while I was visiting him in the infirmary."

"HOW ROMANTIC!" Sasha cooed, pressing both hands together and placing them on the side of her cheek while tilting her head. "I always thought you two had a thing for each other, but would never guess you both would confess your love to each other… both of you being so serious and all. I always thought it would happen by accident."

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't planned, but I'm happy it happened." Mikasa blushed, looking down at her feet. Pools of water begin forming around them; as water drips off her body. "I've loved him for a long time."

"You know, I also thought that you would've hooked up with Jean," replies Sasha; rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. "He's always had this huge crush on you."

"I'm not interested in Jean." Mikasa shot back. "That would never happen. My heart has always belonged to Eren."

"Well, just so you know. I overheard Jean and Armin talking at the mess hall, I think Jean wants to ask you out. What will you tell him when he does?" Sasha asks.

"No. It's as simple as that," retorts Mikasa "Like I said, I have no interest in him."

Mikasa turns and begins walking toward the door to the dorms.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" questions Sasha, as she scrunches her face in pity for Jean. "He's head over heels for you!"

Mikasa turns to look over her shoulder at Sasha.

"Does it look like I care how he feels about me?" she replies smugly. "All I care is how Eren feels. Anyway, I'm getting hungry and I'm sure you are too. I'm going to put on some clothes and we can get going."

Mikasa turns back toward the exit and continued to the dorms.

"Ouch… Sorry Jean." Sasha whispers to herself as she hastily follows behind Mikasa.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and leave any feed back. I'm excited to release the next chapter as I've got great ideas for it. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter 4. I had a_ _hard time trying to come up with an ending to this chapter (not the story :) so it took a little longer than I thought. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've already started writing chapter 5 so that I would be able to publish it faster. Also, be on the look out for the continuation of my other story "I will fight for our future." I'm almost done with chapter 2. Enjoy! - MikasaFan_

* * *

"Damn it! What's taking them so long?"

Jean grumbles under his breath as the sound of laughter and chatter emanate from his fellow survey and garrison corps members. All of them enjoying a well-deserved meal following the capture of the Female Titan the other day.

"Sasha should be back with Mikasa by now! I should've known better than to have send Potato Girl instead of Ymir or Krista." He fumes out loud.

"Relax, Jean! I'm sure they'll both be here soon enough." Comforts Armin. "They're women, you need to give them a little more time to get themselves together."

"You're right, Armin." Jean sits back and places his hands behind his head. "I'm just impatient, that's all. I'm really excited to see how Mikasa will respond when I ask her out." He smirks. "I know that she will accept my offer, especially with Potato Girl being my wingman, errr woman."

"I still think you're making a mistake." Armin replies. "I can see this going very wrong."

Jean sits up, places his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

"How so?" Jean inquires. "You think Mikasa doesn't like me in that way? Since that punk is incapacitated at the moment, I think it's the perfect time to make my move."

"It's just that I don't think Mikasa is in to you." Armin refutes. "Think about it. She doesn't talk to you, she doesn't look at you often, and she pretty much doesn't interact with you. I have to be honest, contrary to our conversation earlier, when I think back about recent events, I feel that Mikasa is starting, if not already, falling in love with Eren."

Jean then gets up and slams his fists on the table.

"That's bullshit!" he snaps, "I think it's nothing more than sibling love… I'll definitely make Mikasa mine!"

"I'm just saying… do what you want, but leave me out of it." Armin shrugs as he gazes out the window.

* * *

Mikasa and Sasha finally arrives at the mess hall, as they enter Mikasa spots Armin and Jean. Mikasa and Sasha hurries over to their table.

"Hey Armin, Jean." She greets them as she takes a seat next to Armin, the wooden bench creaks beneath her weight. "Sorry I took so long."

"YEAH! Sorry guys!" Sasha chimes in, making her way next to Jean. "She took FOREVER in the shower!"

"I DID NOT!" Mikasa snapped back, shooting an icy glare at Sasha. "I just got in when you rudely interrupted me." Knowing well she's only telling half the truth. "Anyway, we made it. So how's the food tonight."

"It's good!" Armin smiles, "especially since we worked so hard capturing the Female Titan." "Here! We made your plates so you didn't have to get in line!"

"GREAT! I'm starving! "Sasha exclaims, drooling over the food laid out on the table. "Can I dig in?

"Sure! Go ahead." replies Armin, giving her a nod of approval.

"Sorry, I would've shared the piece of meat I had earlier, but I was really hungry on the way over so I ate it." Sasha mumbles as she began to eat.

Jean rolls his eyes. "When are you never hungry?" he replies sarcastically.

Sasha looks up from her meal and just smiles. Armin notices that Mikasa has been mostly quiet, besides her greeting and interaction with Sasha earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispers to her.

"I have something I have to tell you, but I don't know if now's the right time." She whispers back.

"Ok. I understand. We'll talk again when we're alone." He smiles.

"Thanks, Armin."

Jean notices the hushed conversation between them.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" He interrupts. "You're not talking about me are you?" Jean smirks as he looks at Mikasa.

"No, we're just having a conversation between friends, nothing you need concern yourself with." Mikasa retorts.

"Yeah, just harmless chit-chat." Armin added.

Not wanting to be undone by Mikasa's blunt comment, Jean decided to become more insistent with his flirting.

"Oh c'mon, you must have some kind of feelings for me, don't you?" Jean teased. "I mean, you took one look at me and instantly fell in lov—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mikasa's cold intense stare stopped him dead.

"Uh…. Ummm, never mind, he….. he…..I was just kidding ya know!" he laughed nervously. "You don't have to get all serious and stuff…."

"I don't have time for this." She responds coldly, "I'll take my dinner to go, it's getting late and Eren shouldn't be left alone."

Mikasa stands up, takes her plate and starts to leave. She turns to Armin.

"I'll catch up with you later, Armin."

"Yeah, good night, Mikasa."

* * *

_'The stars and moon look exceptionally beautiful tonight.' _

Mikasa is lost in thought, looking up at the night sky, already forgetting about the incidents with Jean and Sasha. She walks casually down the empty, dimly lit streets. The cool night's breeze gently teases her neck and face. She takes her scarf and wraps it tightly around her neck and shoulders. She gently grasps the end of the scarf and looks at it, the edges tattered and frayed, a reminder of all the battles that it has seen. She rubs it gently across her nose and cheek.

_'After all the blood, sweat, and tears that have been poured into it. No matter how many times I clean it after, it still smells like him. I'm glad. I can never get tired of his smell.'_

Those thoughts of Eren were quickly interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her.

_'Someone is following me… why didn't I notice this earlier'_

Mikasa starts to walk faster, hoping that the footsteps will get slower or turn down a different street. Her hopes were dashed as the footsteps behind her sped up as well.

_'I just have to make it to the infirmary then I'll be OK. I don't want to have be caught up in any more conflict today.'_

She finally reaches the infirmary. As she is about to open the door, she hears someone shout "WAIT!" and feels a hand on her shoulder pulling her around. She poses herself in a ready position in case she needs to attack. It's Jean.

Jean hunches over with his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

"I finally caught up with you." He pants. "Why did you start walking faster, I just wanted to talk."

"I didn't know who was following me and its dark." She responds. "I wanted to avoid any unnecessary conflict."

Jean finally catches his breath and straightens up. He fixes his collar and then places his hands into his pockets.

"I really want to know what's going on with you and Eren." He asks. "You've turned me down so much times! You haven't given me the chance to get to know you better. I mean what's the deal… aren't you brother and sister?"

Mikasa stares at Jean.

"We're more than that...we're family. What else do you need to know?"

"Cut the bull, Mikasa. That family crap won't work on me anymore!" he snaps, his face turning red.

"I don't understand your question then!" she retorts "What do you want from me?"

Jean pulls his hands out of his pocket and grasps her shoulders.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed by now….especially with all the flirting I've done." He looks into her eyes with frustration and hurt. "I've loved you since the first time I met you…. Will you go out with me?"

"I see." She responds with a blank look in her eyes. She steps back slightly, allowing his hands to drop off her shoulders. "I'm sorry Jean, but I can't."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren begins to wake up. He sits up and stares out the window to allow his eyes to focus. At first he notices two figures outside the building but he could not make out who it was. He gets out of bed and steps onto the cold wood floor. He moves to the window slowly as the wood creaks beneath his feet. He realizes its Jean and Mikasa.

_'Tch, what the hell are they doing outside together at this time of night?'_

Eren slowly opens the window and listens in on their conversation.

* * *

Jean looks down at his feet, dejected by Mikasa's response. As a last ditch effort, Jean looks into Mikasa's eyes once again. He grabs on to her shoulders again, closes his eyes and pulls her in for a kiss.

Eren watches in anger as his rival attempts to kiss the woman that he loves.

_'Shit! That horse-faced bastard is making a move on Mikasa! I'm gonna kill him!'_

Eren turns and proceeds to run outside.

Mikasa drops the plate of food that she's been carrying and grabs Jean by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. Jean opens his eyes and sees rage in Mikasa's eyes that he's never seen before. He gulps; he knows whats going to happen next.

WHAM! THUD!

The sound of something large slamming into the ground echoes through the streets.

Jean opens his eyes in a daze, he's looking up at Mikasa from his back. His head and back hurting from Mikasa throwing him. He slowly begins to sit up and puts his hand on the back of his head.

"Ow….." he groans out loud.

Before he could have a chance to speak again, Mikasa grabs him by his collar and looks at him with anger in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO PULL THAT SHIT ON ME AGAIN!" she snaps.

She lets go of his collar and collects herself. She begins to walk to back to the front door of the infirmary, she notices that Eren is standing there, smiling ear to ear. She smiles back. They walk into each other arms. Eren then turns and holds Mikasa's hand, leading her back into the infirmary.

"Hey, I'm glad you came back." Eren whispers lovingly, closing the door behind them.


	5. Authors Update

Hey Everyone! It has been a while hasn't it! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that i've been crazy busy over the past year and I have finally come back to continue this story! So those of you who have been waiting for an update, be ready because i'll be posting a new chapter soon!

Its good to be back, ready, and refreshed!

Thank you for always reading

~MikasaFan


End file.
